


1. Eunwoo

by SlickesGirl



Series: 5 Times Myungjun slept in another members bed [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlickesGirl/pseuds/SlickesGirl
Summary: Myungjun felt absolutely disgusting. His head was throbbing, his throat was itching and he just couldn´t fall asleep.Good to know that Dongmin always has some space left in his bed for him.Or:I decided I´m going to make a series which is gonna be called "5 Times Myungjun slept in another members bed" since I´m craving platonic MJ-centric stuff. This is gonna be the first part of it! :)





	1. Eunwoo

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary said: I was craving cute interactions between Myungjun and the other members and since not a lot of People are writing platonic Astro stuff I just started writing it myself. I actually think I like this work a lot more compared to my earlier fanfictions ^^
> 
> As always: English isn´t my first language. I read through my texts at least twice but if you find any wrong words then let me know so that I can correct it :)

Myungjun felt absolutely disgusting. His head was throbbing, his throat was itching and he just couldn´t fall asleep. He was obviously sick. Of course it had to be him after a case of the flu went through the whole company and took down a lot of employees as well as Sanha and Moonbin. They were feeling better again- still not allowed to participate in dance training but they didn´t look as pale as they did when they were feeling pretty bad and they were already quiet active again. Yesterday Moonbin even picked him up again to swing him around while completly ignoring his protests.

 

Groaning he pushed his head under his pillow to try and make the ringing in his head quieter, which obviously didn´t help at all. "I don´t want to get up!" he whined to himself before taking all his will power together to stand up. Taking a lot longer then he would have liked to, he made his way to the bathroom, where he searched for some painkillers and found the package empty. Remembering that he gave the last pill to Sanha a few days ago he facepalmed himself and regretted it immensely right after because this didn´t help his headache at all. He grumbled about his terrible luck and threw the package bin the trash can before deciding, that he had to drink something.

 

Myungjun slowly walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. His throat was burning and he was hoping to sooth it with some nice cold water. Just when he reached for the bottle in the fridge his vision started to blur a bit and he sunk down until he was leaning heavily on the countertop. "That´s just so typical! Moonbin and Sanha didn´t feel that bad. Why do I always get the worst of the sickness?" the oldest complained to himself. When his vision started clearing up again he slowly stood back up and finally took the bottle and drunk a few sips. Feeling the sting while swallowing made him grimace and close the bottle. Knowing that resting would be the best cure for him he went on his way back to his room.

 

He was actually surprised that nobody has woken up yet since he is sharing a room with three of the other members. "Oh well", he thought to himself, "they are probably just exhausted". He knows they all are, including him. They all have been up the last few nights to help out Moonbin and Sanha who were feeling miserable. Apropos miserable - he was not feeling well at all. Just before he turned to go back to his room he doubled over in pain. His stomach was cramping pretty bad. He hadn´t even noticed that his tummy was feeling weird but the more he concentrated on it, the more he became aware of the uneasy feeling in it. Already knowing what was about to happen he clasped his hands in front of his mouth and did a quick run to the bathroom, hoping that he could make it before everything came up. 

 

He did it. It was a close call but he managed to open the toilet before he started throwing up. The feeling was absolutely disgusting and he was becoming more and more upset the longer he heaved. Eventually he only dry-heaved, having expelled everything in his stomach. Just as he was slowly catching his breath out of nowhere a hand fell onto his shoulder. Myungjun let out a squeak of surprise and turned around as quickly as he could. Behind him was Dongmin, looking like he just woke up with the way his hair was standing up in all directions. "It was probably true", he mused. He was pretty sure that it wasn´t even 4am yet. Usually Myungjun would make fun of his younger friend for looking like he did right now but he felt too miserable and he was pretty sure that he looked even worse. 

 

He was stopped from thinking further about it when a cold hand touched his forehead and a sheepish looking Dongmin stared at him. His expression changed pretty quickly to an alarmed one when he felt how hot the other one was running. "Myungjun-Hyung, you´re burning up!" he exclaimed. "You´re going to take a cold shower", he looked him up and down again and took in how pale the older boy was looking. "Alright I think you should take a bath" he said and started to fill up the bathtub. He flushed the toilet and helped his friend to get undressed when he got stuck in his pullover. 

 

"Do you want me to stay here?" he asked. Myungjun thought this over for a few seconds before slowly nodding his head, deciding that the need for comfort was bigger than the embarrasment at being seen like this from a friend. "Alright Hyung. Come on, it´s pretty early. When you´re finished you can fall asleep." he promised his older friend when he whined in protest at the way Dongmin picked him up to set him on his feet. Almost carrying the other one into the lukewarm water he kept a tight grip on his arms until he was sitting down, as he saw him almost fall over when he started to loosen his grip. Dongmin quickly helped him to wash up and then let him doze off a little, hoping that the water will him cool down a bit. 

 

"Hyung", Dongmin nudged his shoulder a bit to try and get Myungjun to wake up a bit more. He didn´t want to expalin to Jinwoo why exactly the oldest member has a head wound if his friend slipped because he wasn´t awake enough. Myungjun looked up startled and Dongmin couldn´h help but coo a little. He always thought that his friend had a bit of a babyface but with the way his eyes were drooping he reminded Eunwoo really of his toddler cousin who was always trying to fight sleep to keep playing with his "cool Idol-Hyung". Deciding that this wasn´t really working, he nudged him harder."Hyung! Come on, get up!", he demanded, feeling a bit like a father when the older only stretched his arms out to get picked up. He apperantly decided that standing up by himself took to much work and Dongmin sighed. "I really doubt most of the time that you´re older than me!" The statement was full of fondness though so he only got a tired huff as an answer as he heaved the smaller one out of the bathtub. Slowly waking up a bit more, the older started dressing himself in a pair of comfortable shorts and one of Dongmin´s shirts that basically swallowed him up with the height difference between them. 

 

Chuckling Dongmin took a towel and started to dry his Hyungs hair. When he was finished the older one looked so funny that he couldn´t help but laugh at the way his hair was sticking up in each direction. Obviously understanding that his younger friend was laughing at him, Myungjun hit him softly on his arm before demanding (it was whining but Myungjun obviously doesn´t whine, he is a manly man! Dongmin will just nod along to pacify his friend) to go to bed now. Shuffling the smaller boy in front of him to his room was a quick task and before he knew it, Dongmin had an arm full with his oldest friend in his bed. He didn´t even get to say anything befire his friend tucked his head under his chin and fell asleep. His hair was tickling his chin and his arm would probably asleep rather sooner than later with the way his friend was laying on it, but he couldn´t care less. He just wanted to make Myungjun feel better and if he would have to live with a little discomfort this night than that was alright as well!

 

Moving one last time, he pressed his lips to Myungjun´s forehead before burying his head back into the soft hair which was smelling like his coconut shampoo and before he knew it he was fast asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to upload the other members soon but I can´t promise anything since I only have a half of the next part finished! I know what I want to write about for the different members but depending on how much time I ´ll have the next few weeks it could take some time!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated and if you have any good platonic fics for Astro or basically any other group let me know!^^


End file.
